


Bloom in process -Phan-

by TheFrindge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Phanfiction, elf dan, girly phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrindge/pseuds/TheFrindge
Summary: Phil is different than all the boys in the village. He likes flowers, sunrises and sunsets, he was everything that a boy shouldn't be. Girly, weak, different. One day he stumbles upon someone who isn't quite human, but the feelings he developes don't matter to any stereotype. Love, after all, knows no boundaries.---elf!dan





	1. Root

Flowers were beautiful, gentle, emotional, and divine living beings. I loved to search for flowers of all shades and meanings, of all greater fun. For example, a yellow rose means joy, friendship and a lavender rose love at first sight. Sometimes I would come across a flower that I had never seen before, and therefore yet undiscovered it had no meaning then. So, I would give it one, I would cherish them. I liked inspecting their properties too.

It was hard to though, I was only 10 and didn't know much about the world. I only knew of the stories my parents told me, about vampires and witches, werewolves, and evil spirits. I feared those and that's why I always returned home before sunset. I knew how scary the village could be during the night and who knew what was lurking there. Only people out at night were beggars and the street scum. 

But besides that, the village was boring and ugly, there was barely any flowers and all the houses were pretty similar. All of them dirty and old, mostly constructed of wood, hay and rocks. There was also a little church built of stone, sturdy and scary. I hated going there. Even though they represented themselves as something holy and good all they seemed to do was judge and hate on others for their differences. 

I was aware most of them didn't like me, I was everything a boy shouldn't be. Careful, cheerful, forgiving and I liked flowers and sunrises. They all thought I wasn't tough enough, that I was girly. I didn't understand why that mattered, I wasn't doing any harm. So, what if I liked walks through the forest, sunrises and picking fresh flowers to display at my mother's window.

My parents didn't approve of what I was doing either, I had an inkling that my father thought of me as a disappointment and my mother blamed herself for creating a failure. Even though she seemed more accepting and would always take my flowers with a smile and a soft 'thank you' expressing her gratitude. My father would just grunt and mutter things I didn't understand yet. It wasn't as bad as when I had brought flowers home for the first time.

_ I was four back then, but as a male child I was already allowed freedom to do mostly what I wanted, unlike the girls in my village who stayed inside and weren't allowed to climb trees. I felt bad for them, their freedom was restricted just because they were girls. _

_ I would often visit the old healer's wife who knew her way around all sorts of plants, poisonous or healthy. I had immediately liked her, she was giggly, funny and a silly old woman who loved playing. She was a child at heart, unlike all the other old ladies who just complained about everything they set their eyes on. Her name was Louise and I spent all my time with her and denied invitations from other boys to do reckless things like hunt squirrels. _

_ She taught me about flowers and their numerous meanings, and unlike my parents she told me stories about beautiful nymphs and fairies who danced in the moonlight. They were divine creatures who nurtured nature and loved animals. I was immediately mesmerised by her stories and her flower teachings. Many started saying I was now without friends because I kept hanging out with 'the old hag', but I saw it differently. I saw myself in a new friendship with a lovely and funny woman who had wonderful stories. _

_ "You see Philip, this flower is called a Bouvardia Double. " _

_ She held up a stem with numerous pink flowers which were surrounded with soft green leaves. I looked at it completely awed. _

_ "This flower represents in most cases enthusiasm, and can also indicate zest for life. " _

_ She smiled at me and handed me the flower, I stared at it thoughtfully. How could nature create something so wonderful, so full of meaning? I didn't understand how mother nature worked but I hoped as I got older I would start to. Louise seemed to understand it, she was full of wisdom and yet hilarious. _

_ "Louise? " _

_ I shyly prodded my head on her shoulder and she looked at me interested.  _

_ "Hm? " _

_ I nervously bit my lip. _

_ "Do, do you think I could collect flowers too? " _

_ I got scared for a second when she yelled in joy and then laughed happily. She could be really loud sometimes. _

_ "Goodness Philip! That's a marvellous idea, I'll even lend you book once you learn to read!" _

_ I stared at her shocked. _

_ "But father says that reading is useless and that he won't be sending me to church to learn. " _

_ Louise's expression quickly became thoughtful as she tapped her finger against her lips deep in thought. Suddenly an idea popped in her mind and she joyously clapped. _

_ "Then I will teach you! Oh, Philly this will be so much fun!" _

_ And it was, I continued getting taught by her and soon mastered reading without my parents knowing. After a few weeks, I decided to venture into the forest myself, I searched for flowers, tried remembering their properties and so on. The first time I found a beautiful flower and knew all its properties I decided to take it home. It was a Calla lily, it symbolizes magnificence and beauty. That moment was one of my proudest moments, I was so happy and couldn't wait to show my parents. I made to sure take care of the roots at the best of my ability just as Louise had shown me. _

_ When I came back home with a huge smile on my face holding the flower I was met with a shocked expression of my mother. _

_ "Philip, I didn't know you were getting courted by a girl!" _

_ I looked at her confused and shook my head. _

_ "No mother, I have been in the forest the entire day! I found this wonderful flower called a Calla lily! " _

_ Her expression immediately became startled, as if she couldn't believe her ears. _

_ "Philip, that's for girls. Why weren't you climbing trees with the others? You'll never become a strong man like this. " _

_ She was very calm about it but her words were shards, sharp and stained in prejudice. I wasn't sure how to answer since I was only four and I didn't understand why that was important. _

_ She shook her head dismissively as she saw my confused look, she ushered me inside and I quickly put the flower in the nearest pot. I happily admired it.  _

_ "Philip. " _

_ I turned around surprised to see my father looking so disappointed and angry. His was raw with emotion and as I child I had found it terrifying. I gulped slowly. _

_ "Yes father? " _

_ He took a deep breath, as if he was collecting himself for something awful and degrading.  _

_ "You do realise that as my son such actions are humiliating? Doing something only weak little girls do and smiling about it like a bloody bigot? " _

_ He raised his voice and I was sure he was yelling. _

_ "Taking bloody flowers, FLOWERS! And running around like a sweet little girl? Why weren't you climbing the trees with the boys, hunting, running in the fields? How do YOU expect to find yourself a wife, when YOU could be one! " _

_ I didn't quite listen to all of it, I was frightened! The monologue continued and so did my father's rage. Soon my mother calmed him and smiled at me. I shakily took my flower pot and ran to my room. Why had my father been so angry about something so beautiful? _

After a few years my father accepted, to him, a burdening truth. In his eyes, I was a disappointment and was lucky to have an older brother. If it wasn't for him then he'd be more vicious about it, but thankfully I wasn't the heir to the family name and as such was meaningless, worthless.

To me this didn't matter, even though the way my parents acted towards was hurtful, I didn't want to become some image perfect guy. I wanted to be myself.

I still visited Louise every day, with exceptions here and there, and continued learning.

She was still the same cheerful lady but she had gone through some rough patches. Her husband had died and she was left freshly pregnant without a husband. She became the laughing stock of the village but tried ignoring them all. She knew their opinions shouldn't matter, but Phil's should. And I was nothing but ecstatic and excited.

The news of Louise's pregnancy made me happy and impatient, I found many anthuriums for her too. She kept encouraging me to explore the forest, and I did. I found so many flowers which varied from structure to colour and everything in between. It was tons of fun.

But one day I stumbled upon something I had never witnessed before, it was so gracious and divine but yet so fragile and thin. The flower was something I had never seen in any of Louise's books. It was glowing, faintly but visibly. It’s petals were still closed and I wondered how that was since it was spring. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I set my basket on the side and crouched down carefully, I was unsure what to do. What if a witch had bewitched the flower? I didn't want to get cursed; but it was so wonderful and I was so curious.

So, with and unsure face I outstretched my hand and slowly started nearing my palm towards the flower. As I came close the flower bent down in almost human motion, which only interested me further. I knew I was being stupid but I couldn't resist. So, I neared my hand even more.

"Don't, please. "

I jumped back as I heard a soft voice speak.

"Please, it makes me uncomfortable. "

My eyes widened comically as a boy shyly came from behind the tree that was behind the flower. I looked at him confused but quickly realised he wasn't human.

He had silky materials which were light pink and adorned with flowers. His ears were slightly pointed and his skin pale. His eyes were a deep brown and made themselves stand out, but his pupils dilated more like a cat. I soon realised his skin was faintly glowing and my stares graced him fully. 

I didn't know what to think, this creature could be dangerous, but also friendly and kind. By his appearance he seemed harmless, as if a butterfly could do more harm than him. What was I supposed to do?

I sighed and carefully got off the ground which I had fallen on prior to the minor scare. I brushed off the dirt on my pants offered my hand to the strange creature. He didn't make a move, as if he was scared of me. I coughed awkwardly wondering in what sort of situation I had gotten myself into.

"My name is Philip, um, what's yours? "

I shifted closer with my hand still outstretched. Whatever this creature was it for sure wasn't harmful.

He craned his neck in confusion and I looked at it waiting for a response.

"What is a naym? "

My eyebrow lifted quickly, how was I supposed to explain this, I was only 10!

"Um, it is called a name. And well it is a way to give a specific title or label to something or someone you know. " I thoughtfully brushed my hair with my hand as I thought it through. "And for example, I am Philip the human. "

He stared at me and I blushed suddenly, this was so awkward.

"So, so, can I have a name? "

I immediately smiled brightly nodding along. I wondered what name he was going to give himself. It was finally getting to my head I was with a magical creature and it was so unbelievable. But it shocked me what he decided.

"Can, can you please name me? "

I stood there shocked, not quite believing what I was hearing. I was excited nonetheless.

"Would you like to be my friend, Daniel? "

I stepped forwards and for the last time outstretched my hand to him. He looked at me unsure again, but smiled happily once he heard what I had called him, his name.

"Yes! Am I Daniel now? That's so exciting. It is so long though, can I shorten it? "

"Of course, yeah, those are called nicknames. "

Daniel looked at me and excitement filled his eyes again, he looked as if he had found out about something so new and wondrous. He had never truly been exposed to human emotion and ways I guessed, which made sense. I didn't even know what he was.

I thoughtfully examined him as he sat on a near root to think through about his nickname. He was special in a way, I had never met anyone like him. Probably because he wasn't human, which made him more interesting.

"I got it! I'll be Dan, and you be .... Phil! "

I didn't expect him to nickname me but I did enjoy it, he seemed to be enjoying it too. I felt like we could be great friends, no matter what he was or how he looked like.

"Dan and Phil. " I mused "I like the sound of that, it's .... catchy. "

Dan laughed and I couldn't help laughing along.

We started talking more, and I enjoyed it. Dan was quirky and witty but yet so sweet and soft. When it came time to leave I sadly turned to face Dan directly. 

"Will I be able to find this place again? "

Dan's eyes lit up happily.

"Of course! I will allow you to find it since I am in charge of that. "

I nodded but then remembered.

"Wait, so how did I find you accidentally? "

Dan blushed suddenly and bashfully looked at the ground, he was clearly embarrassed. 

"No one ever comes to this part of the forestt so I um, wasn't paying attention. "

I trickled a laugh and hugged Dan cautiously, he tensed up for a second but relaxed into it. When we pulled away his face was even redder and I had to guess I was blushing too.

"See you tomorrow Dan. "

"Um, bye Phil. "


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the divine flower which still refused to open. Even over the years it stayed closed and as it continued like this is just intrigued me even more. How did it stay closed over all of the seasons? It had grown, it had gained more colour, it's shine had become stronger too, yet it stayed unopened. I sighed frustrated again. This had to be the only flower which frustrated me.

„I see you're at it again. „

I turned around to see Dan leaning against the tree, he seemed amused. His smirk indicated that I was rather funny to him.

„Honestly Phil, you know you can't do anything about it. „

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the flower.

„You should know something about it Dan, you are spiritually connected to it. „

I rested my hands against my knees and stared at it intesnsly to see anything different, a change, some movement, anything. I heard a sigh somewhere behind me but decided to ignore Dan for the moment.

The petals were a light blue which went into a dark purple to the tips. It was quite big, the leaves flourished in an earthly green and the stem a dark green with soft hairs on it. I have been examining this flower for six years, I noticed the smallest of changes. For example, one day while I was talking with Dan, age 13, the flower glowed lighter, along with something else.

_Dan laughed at one of my jokes for the first time, his laugh hearty and sweet to ears.He was always so scared to do anything, he was finally opening up. The dimples on his cheeks appeared immediately as he smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the flower react weirdly, I was at its side in a second watching it as the soft white turned into a light blue. Not only that, it shone brighter._

_My mind off with theories, each one more ridiclious after the other. I looked over to ask him if he knew anything about it when I tripped and fell forwards into some mud. Dan looked at me confused for a second before he burst out laughing. As I was about to chastise him about making fun of people’s misfortunes I noticed the flower get a bit brighter._

_I figured it out in a second, I knew what happened._

_I got up and stood in front of Dan who was still laughing. I smirked and took some of the mud from my hair. I looked at it and then back at Dan. The moment he stopped laughing he looked at me confused. I just smirked._

_“I just need to test something Dan. “_

_Before he could ask me what exactly I was going to do he got the taste of my experiment, literally._

_“PHIL! “_

_He looked at me disgusted whilst I looked at the flower. My theory was correct._

_“Eureka! “_

_That had been the moment I realised the flower was loosely based on Dan’s current strongest emotion. Of course, back than Dan hadn’t been so excited about the discovery, he was angrier at me for throwing mud at him. I had been so happy back than I hadn’t cared about Dan’s discomfort in mud._

I stared at it more determined, why was Dan just bored today? Couldn’t he feel something more interesting? I heard him sit sloppily next to me, I ignored him.

“Phil, I’m bored. “

I ignored him again.

“Philllll….”

He dragged out my name slowly, I ignored him.

“Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil- “

I growled annoyed and grabbed Dan’s shoulders quickly. We were embarrassingly close and I saw Dan’s expression change from teasing to flustered. His entire face went red from the blush. What was supposed to be a quick shake to stop Dan was now a flustered gawking session. From the corner of my eye I saw the colour change into a light red, I would’ve turned around and examined it all over again but I had gotten too lost in Dan’s eyes.

As we stared at each other I soon became aware his hands were around my torso. His touch felt too warm to be normal, then again, my face was probably radiating heat from my blush. My hands had also crawled around his neck, I was surprised he wasn’t pulling back considering he hated anything touching his neck.

“You’re very clumsy Phil. “

I couldn’t speak, something was stuck in my throat. I just nodded slowly not cutting the eye contact. My stomach was clenched tightly, surprisingly it wasn’t uncomfortable. It tugged me forwards, very close.

I could see Dan’s flawless skin, and his elfish ears were very pointy. I saw a lot of details like this on his face, everything from dimples, eyelashes, jawline until my eyes rested on his lips. Pink like a freshly picked flower, flawless like a petal.

Dan and I made eye contact suddenly, I saw an idea twinkle in his eyes. He smirked.

“I can be clumsy too. “

He said and I watched his lips move, elegant and divine, honestly, he was so inhuman. (Probably because he wasn’t human.)

He leaned in so close that I didn’t even process when his lips met mine, but when my brain finally processed the information I relaxed. His lisps were soft and unnaturally comforting. There came the moment Dan pulled back and I stared at him mesmerised.

“Oops, I really am clumsy. “

The moment he made the joke I smacked his head, he was such a tease.

“Haha, very funny Daniel. “

“Ugh don’t call me that, it sounds so serious. “

I raised my eyebrow.

“Oh really, I recall I was the one who named you. “

I put my hand under my chin thoughtfully, resembling an old philosopher.

“Oh yes, it’s all so clear. _Can, can you please name me?_ If I recall correctly those were the exact words. “

Dan groaned embarrassed.

“Don’t remind me, it’s like I’m a dog or something. “

The moment Dan realised what he said he groaned all over again and I laughed.

“ _Dog?_ Dan, you get funnier each day. “

These kinds of conversations had become common, teasing and playing around. I also soon found Dan’s lips on mine more than ever, not that I had any complaints, far from it. The flowers colour commonly became red, which I didn’t complain about, I knew what it meant.

The villagers had in the meantime become suspicious of me. All the girls gossiped who I could be with, but it soon became clear none of them were my secret lover. The older ones had suspicions I was a witch or working with one, or with one. All of them were something I would be burned for since they were too scared to ambush a witch. Of course, I didn’t know any of this, I was in my personal happy bubble of sweet times with Dan and happy moments with Louise.

I shouldn’t have been surprised when villagers gathered around my house, all of them rioting. They were an angry mass and I was helpless. When I opened the doors, I was met face to face with Felix, the most popular guy in the village. The strongest, the best, he was smiling apologetically at me. I could see deep regret in his eyes.

I was utterly confused.

“Phil Lester, second son of Johannes Lester, the village has dedicated you are to be put to death for having an affair with a witch. A male witch.”

Felix’s tone was slow and indifferent, he obviously didn’t want to do this. Each word he spoke was supported with an angry shout from the riot. I didn’t know what to do, or say, how was I supposed to react. My mind was muddled, who saw Dan and me, who ratted me out? Who was so sadistic to do this, ruin my life?

I stood frozen in my doorway, two farmers took me captive and I didn’t even flinch. I was pale like a sheet, what was Dan going to think.

My brain hurled into thought, I was going to die, I was never going to see Dan. At the young age of 16, I was going to be burned.

Flames were the last thing I saw; a scream of desperation was the last thing I said and a scream of horror from Louise was the last thing I heard. Heat enveloped me painfully, it wasn’t the comforting heat I had gotten used to with Dan. It was scorching, clawing at my skin and bones.

Was being different what lead me to the pyre? Was it really so wrong to be different?

I never answered the question to myself because I was long gone before I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another extra chapter


End file.
